Anthology of Anakin Skywalker
by Sandjewel
Summary: A collection of emotional short poems/drabbles centered on Anakin and the struggles he goes through... Most from his POV, some from others'
1. Haiku

Hey, so here's a collection of poetry/drabbles/ramblings that all centers around the angst and raw emotion that is Anakin Skywalker. This has actually been a running project that has lasted me a few years now, so you may seem some progress as the poems go on.

I utilize short sentences in all of these for emotional purposes, so they may seem a little choppy, but if read slowly, I hope you feel the effect I was aiming for. Also, I may get a little comma and semicolon happy, please excuse this. :P

This first poem is a series of haikus, strung together to form one large poem. I hope you enjoy... :) Disclaimer: I don't own Anakin Skywalker or Star Wars.

* * *

I've never felt so  
Alone in all my life  
So just let me go.

For you I do this  
The nightmares that plague me, I  
Will not let come true.

Don't pretend that you  
Understand the way I feel  
I know that you don't.

You think you know me  
But without you I conquer  
You just hold me back.

He holds the key to  
Great power, and I'm willing  
To open the door.

I soon will become  
More than any before me  
And there shall be peace.

I have lost so much  
Please don't turn away from me  
You're all I have left.

My choice I have made  
I step into the shadows  
Path of no return.


	2. Poem 2

This one is about how Anakin feels after his mother is killed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all. Nope, not even a little tiny bit.

* * *

It's all wrong. That's what they tell me. But they don't understand what I'm feeling. They will never understand.

They think that they are always right, that they can tell me how to feel. But I won't let them. This is not their decision to make.

Still it makes me wonder, is this the best choice? Everything that I've trained for, _lived_ for, has opposed this. But if this is wrong, then why does it feel so right?

I can't let go of you. Never. You give me something to believe in, something to hold on to, in a world that tries to take everything away from me.

So run away with me. Who cares what they say? Let them judge me how they may. I've found you, and now I'm not going to lose you. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you, and I would do anything for your sake. Anything.

What's wrong with me? I've never felt so desperate in all of my life, so hungry for power. Power I shouldn't have.

They did this to you, and now they will pay. They will feel my retribution for every second of pain they put you through. All your torture, your suffering, will be dealt back unto them. I will punish them.

Hate. I've never felt it so strongly. It courses through my veins, consuming me, eating me alive from the inside out. I've been taught never to surrender to it, but I can't hold back. Rage feeds me, pours strength into my limbs. Limbs that move numbly, of their own accord; uncontrollable, as if they are not my own.

…Death. Blood. Murder. What have I done? Merciless. I slaughtered them all, like animals. No accounting for innocence. There was only destruction, as I avenged the blow that slashed through my heart. The wound that will bleed forever.

I wasn't strong enough… I couldn't save you. But I promise, one day, I will have power unmatched by anyone, anything. Even death will bow before me. I promise you that.


	3. Poem 3

Ehh so I'm not so proud of this one... It's pretty basic and not really interesting... But that's ok, I thought I'd publish it anyway. Tell what you think. :P

Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Anakin Skywalker or Star Wars.

* * *

A young boy  
Living a hard life from a young age  
No freedoms  
A slave

A talented boy  
With skills like no other human  
Able to see the future  
Strong with the Force

An innocent boy  
Excited to become the Jedi he always dreamed of being  
Ambitious  
Unknowing of his true fate

A determined padawan  
Desperate to prove himself  
Striving to succeed  
To overcome the odds against him

A bold padawan  
Cocky  
Overconfident in his abilities  
Gifted, yes, but arrogant

A forbidden lover  
Unable to let go of his love  
Passionate, undying love  
Even against the code he had committed his life to

A grieving son  
Watching his mother die in his arms  
Unable to save her  
Never forgiving himself

A spiteful victim  
Murdering out of bitter hate  
Avenging his loss  
Craving power to satisfy the void in his heart

A powerful Jedi  
Deadly with a lightsaber  
Skilled with the ways of the Force  
Courageous

A fearful husband  
Dreaming of death  
Terrified of losing his only love  
Eternally desperate to save her

A confused mind  
Surrounded by conflicting sides  
Unsure which is truth, which to follow  
All the while plagued by his nightmares

A fallen Jedi  
Giving in at last  
Surrendering to fear and hate  
Turning to the darkness

A twisted shadow  
Of the man he had once been  
Engulfed by ire  
Never to return

A tortured soul  
Defeated and immolated  
Losing everything that had once meant something to him  
Truly Darth Vader

Truly lost.


	4. Poem 4 LoveLoyalty

Alright here's one about the conflicting feelings he has for Padmé versus his duty to the Order.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars. Sad, I know.

* * *

Love… Loyalty…

I've never felt a feeling this strong, and I don't like it. I long to wish it away. I want to pretend that it is just a vivid dream, and I will wake from it soon. But why don't I fight harder? Why can't I truly let go? …I know why. I don't want to wake up.

It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever felt. Beautiful… like you… No, what am I saying? What is making me talk this way? I'm a Jedi! That life is not mine, never will be. There is no love for me.

I must reject everything that is doing this to me. Everything that is making me forget who I am and what I was born for. But…

I look at you and I feel more full than I have ever felt, as if a little hole inside of me is mended when you are near me. How can I forget you, when you are what keeps me going everyday, what keeps me fighting?

Don't look into my eyes. I will never be able to pull myself away. You are leading me to my ruin. I'm destroying myself.

I have thought of you everyday since we parted. You warm my dreams each night. My heart does flips when I see you. I had to leave you once, don't make me do it again.

I know I can't hide it. I can't contain these feelings that are eating away at me like a ravenous fire, consuming my flesh. I'm burning away, but the warmth of the flames fuels my passion. I'm beyond pretending my feelings aren't this strong. I've given up on ignoring them. They are part of me now: etched onto my soul like a scar.

Please tell me you feel the same. Let me hold you close: close to my chest so you can feel my heart. It beats for you. Speak no words, only breathe so we know we are still alive.

I know it's wrong. But I am weak; I can't give you up. Letting so of you is like tearing my own heart out of my breast. And I'm afraid, afraid of the pain.

Please, can't we make it work? I know the world doesn't want it to be. I know we would be living a lie. But I don't care anymore. I know it would tear us apart, but that is a risk I'm willing to take.

I've already chosen this path. There is not turning around now. I beg of you, walk beside me. Hold my hand and squeeze it tight. There are dark shadows ahead, but I know I won't have to face them alone. Trust in me, I will never let you get lost. We will walk together, as one, forever.


End file.
